Twit
by Therm
Summary: Hunter helps Shawn set up a Twitter account.


**Title: Twit  
Summary: Hunter helps Shawn with modern technology  
A/N: A random thought I had that amused me so I just went with it. Thanks to Audrey for the help with the whole being stuck thing**.

"Why am I doing this again?" Shawn asked as he held the phone to his ear.

"Because if you drop out of the technology loop now, you'll never get back in again." Hunter said, encouraginmg his friend. "You know, all the guys have these things. What good is it if we dont."

"I don't care what the guys have." Shawn replied.

"Hush! You need this. Cameron's getting old enough that he needs his Dad to still be cool."

"This doesn't make me cool, this is like your Dad trying to be cool when he has no idea what he's doing. That's me and that's not cool!! I know what it looks like when you're trying to pretend to be hip still, I watched 'Hogan Knows Best'."

"Oh, nasty! You're not cutting a promo you know."

"Sorry."

"I kinda liked it but you'll just repent for it later."

Shawn huffed a little but said nothing else. "Okay, so this accounts all set up, what do I do now? Is this like that FaceSpace thing you made me do? Because I didn't get that at all."

Hunter felt bad for Shawn's kids and cringed a little at how easily he mixed these things up. "FaceBook and MySpace. And this is completely different. All you have to do is type in what you're doing. And it doesn't have to be a big message because there's a word limit."

"So what do I say?"

"Just say what you're doing." Hunter said.

"I'm talking to you." Shawn said.

"Okay, so type it. I wanna make sure you've set it up correct before I let you go."

"Okay, I'll say I'm talking to you, hang on a sec."

Hunter waited as he watched his own computer screen for Shawn's message to appear. He waited, staring at it. Getting a little bored, he put his music player on and started listening to Sexy Boy, hoping he'd throw Shawn off if he heard it over the phone. If he heard it, he didn't mention it. Once it got near the end, Hunter got bored. "Are you done yet?"

"Nearly. Don't rush me." Shawn replied.

Hunter skipped to another song. He didn't have anything that would put Shawn off so stopped it and went back to waiting for Shawn.

"Okay done." Shawn announced.

"it's not come up."

"Well I typed it out."

"Did you submit it?"

"I pressed 'Enter' on the keyboard."

"You need to press the button that says submit."

"Oh... okay.... oh.. No! Oh, it's all gone!"

"What did you press?"

"I don't know. It just went."

"it must have been something you pressed."

"I did exactly what you said."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Type the message again." He waited another lifetime as Shawn typed the message out again. "Now listen Shawn, when you've finished typing tell me and I'll tell you what to do."

"Okay. I'm done." Shawn said.

"Is this part two of your auto-biography?" Hunter asked, mocking Shawn's speed.

"Not funny." Shawn replied.

"Okay. Now you see where it says 'Submit' on the screen?" Hunter asked, speaking slowly.

"Yes." Shawn replied, clearly not amused.

"Okay, now you move the little arrow on the screen so that it's on top of that word. You need me to tell you how to do that too?"

"Shut up." Shawn said.

"When you get there, click the left button."

"Left?" Shawn double-checked.

"Yeah. The one that's.... Hunter hesitated. "On the left."

"Did Mr. Smarty Pants run out of funny things to say?"

"You pressed the button yet?"

"Done." Shawn said.

Hunter watched as the screen came up with a message from someone he was following. 'On the phone.' Was all it said.

"Seriously, that's all you wrote?" Hunter said.

"What? It's what I'm doing."

Hunter shook his head in disbelief. "Oh, Shawn.... you didn't tweet."

"What?"

"You're supposed to 'Tweet' after every post you make. So, you type 'On the phone. Tweet."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's why it's called Twitter."

"It's kinda... stupid."

"I know, but who cares, it's only like me who's gonna see it."

"I guess." Shawn said.

"Just when you post your next message, add a tweet on the end, yeah?"

"Okay."

"I gotta go okay. Just get used to it and I'll talk to you later." Hunter said.

"Okay then. See you later." Shawn said as they ended the call. Shawn looked at the screen and wondered what you were supposed to type if you were just sat looking at the Twitter screen.

Shawn spent an amazingly long time sat in front of the PC wondering what he could actually type so he could add his tweet. Why did the kids have to be out of the house, they were usually good for entertainment. He could have mentioned what they were doing. Slowly, an idea crept up on him. He went about the much hated task of typing out his message. 'Enjoying some peace. Tweet.' He was about to press submit when his phone started to ring.

He assumed it'd be Hunter, but he looked to see it was John Cena calling him up. Although he considered John a friend, they rarely called one another.

"Hey." Shawn answered casually.

"Shawn, sorry to call. I.. er, I just got a message from someone and I wanted to give you a heads up." There was a hint of amusement in John's voice.

"Oh?" Shawn said, intrigued.

"Yeah, okay, um, do you have a Twitter account that you like just set up?"

"Yeah." Shawn said.

"And Hunter got you to do it?"

"What's he done?" Shawn asked, suspicious.

John laughed a little. "Nothing, yet. Look, someone's got a call from him saying he told you to type 'Tweet' after every post, don't do it. He's messing with you, that's not what you do."

"I knew that sounded stupid." Shawn remarked.

"Yeah well, it is. So just a heads up. I'll talk to you later, okay."

"Yeah okay. Thanks for that."

Shawn ended the call as he deleted the last message he wrote. He just needed a little pay back now.

**

"Steph, I'm just gonna use the laptop for a minute." Hunter said as he sat at the desk in the office.

"Okay." She said as she went off to get herself some coffee.

He usually used it for work, but he just had to see if Shawn had updated his Twitter account. He smiled wickedly. He didn't mean to be devious like he was occasionally but sometimes Shawn bought the bad out in him. Once he logged in he was delighted to see an update from Shawn.

The smile drained from his face as he read the typed message. 'Bret said he'd do the Hall Of Fame for me. Tweet Tweet.'

Stunned into silence, Hunter sat there. He couldn't believe Shawn would want to have Bret induct him after all they'd said about one another over the years. He felt a little hurt that Shawn hadn't wanted him to do it.

Before he could get into any more of a sulk about it, another message popped up, from Shawn again. 'Has to repent for the lie he told. Sorry Hunter, but you did start it.'

"Bastard!" Was all Hunter could say.

The End. Tweet.


End file.
